1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus (finisher) for bundling sheets sent from an image forming apparatus and carrying out, for example, staple processing, and a processing tray for use in the post-process apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A post-process apparatus comprises: a processing tray for bundling sheets sent from an image forming apparatus, thereby carrying out, for example, staple processing, and ejecting the processed bundles of sheets; and a storage tray for holding the ejected bundles of sheets. A staple processing speed of the post-process apparatus is slow as compared with an image processing speed of the image forming apparatus. Thus, if a sheet is directly sent to the processing tray, a sheet to be staple processed next is transported while a preceding sheet is staple processed. In order to prevent this problem, conventionally, a buffer mechanism for adjusting a carrying-in timing of a sheet at a front stage of the processing tray is proposed.
Japanese Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2583594 discloses a mechanism for retaining sheets is provided at a transport passage for sending sheets sent from an image forming apparatus to a processing tray. However, in this case, there is a need for increasing the transport passage in length, and, as a result, the post-process apparatus is likely to be large in size. Japanese patent document 2: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-2511 discloses a specific belt for integrally forming a belt and a push feed face so as not to form a gap between the belt and an arm. If such a specific belt is used, high cost may result. In the present invention, a member other than such a specific belt is used to prevent cut-in. The invention disclosed in the above patent document is technically different from the present invention. Therefore, advantageous effect of the present invention cannot be attained.